thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro
"Shiro is Shiro! Shiro is a Bird!" Shiro is niether a player nor reaper in the Reapers Game. She exists as the humanoid version of Kei's pet Canary that Jean accidentally created. Appearance As a human Shiro has the appearance of a small 10 year old, standing at around 3'7" with short snow white hair that darkens at the tips to an almost gray color. She likes to wear overgrown sweaters and shorts and refuses to wear closed shoes, sticking with either sandals or barefoot no matter what the weather. As a bird, she is a fairly small white canary with gray feathers under her wings and the tips of her tail feathers are also gray. Personality While Shiro is still learning how to be Human she often has trouble with her words, talking in broken sentences and in the third person. She is fairly curious and rather happy, always interested in meeting new people, especially if they share the same enthusiasm as her and are willing to explore. She likes shiny things, collecting them because they make her happy so Jean often has to go through her room to get rid of the candy wrappers she collects. She really loves her family and loves having one in general. She feels things 100% and is not afraid to show how happy she is or when she's frightened, which is quite easy to do. While she may have the appearance of a human in the end she is still a bird. History Shiro was purchased by Kei after week 13 as a bird and he tamed her quite quickly, often feeding her berries and having her on his shoulder whenever he was home. She would also often fly on Jean and Amaryllis' shoulders when they were around so she knew them quite well also. When Kei disappeared Shiro had no idea and was left alone. At some point in time she would hear the piano play again and found herself listening to it. the next thing she knew she had a human form but was still alone until Jean dropped by the apartment one day. After that she started calling him Dad, Kei being Dad-Dad, and left to Jeans place with him. She's been living with him every since. Relationships Jean Jean is the most important person in Shiro's life, looking to him as her Father aside from the fact that he was the cause of her gaining a human form. She idolizes him and clings to his every word, thinking that he is one of the smartest people she knows. Kei Kei is Shiro's "Dad-Dad" and she doesn't understand why he left but she still loves him very much, often curling up in his jackets and falling asleep in them like a nest. Amaryllis Ama is flower and flower is sister and Shiro loves very much. Cheer Cheer is Shiro's bird friend and will often speak in bird with him. She doesn't understand Cheer and Jean's relationship and while she likes Cheer a lot she will still listen to Jean over Cheer. Shizuka Shiro's day care teacher. She thinks Shizuka is very nice and is happy that she is teaching Shiro about life. Charles Shiro loves Bunny. Bunny takes Shiro out exploring and buys her things and will be there when she wants to go home and sleep. Bunny is very important to Shiro. Bunny is like a big brother. Trivia *Shiro loves berries. Kei fed them to her often and she adores them. It's her favourite snack. *Aside from collecting Shiny things she also likes making jewelry with them. She gives them to people she loves. *She likes to make nests out of clothes. Kei's clothes specifically. She will often sit there with one of his jackers draped around her like a blanket and fall asleep on the couch. *She likes to hide under things, like trees or in closets. It makes her feel safe when she's scared. Gallery 15224638_1280680011989712_1887194919_o.jpg ^ABC430CFDB76BC569392507F8629650B616C3B4D0E107D4D0A^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png Category:Browse